My Dog Boy
by lady lynn2
Summary: Sakura left Konoha when she was ten.  Now she's sixteen and is the most powerful kunoichi that ever existed.  Kiba thought he would never see Sakura again but that all changes along with his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

I had been gone away from the Hidden Leaf Village for almost six years. I left the village to become stronger, but for the right reasons, unlike the Uchiha. All of my family was murdered by my brother, Hayato. He even killed my little sister who was only six months old. I was only seven and I couldn't do a thing. After a few years of being useless and not being able to show my true power, I asked Lady Tsunade, who happened to be the Hokage, for permission to leave for training. Within those six years I accomplished that and more. I now had earned the title of the most powerful and feared shinobi alive. My glory of being free ended when I got a letter from Lady Tsunade, asking me to come back to the village. She knew I would come back I different person. I wasn't going to comeback a weak and emotion filled child, I was coming back as a strong, emotionless, and coldhearted kunoichi.

As soon as I got the letter from Lady Tsunade, I headed from the Land of Wind to the Land of Fire, where the Hidden Leaf Village thrived. I was heading back to my homeland, where everything had changed. I knew this but you never get use to the change that I had endured.

I walked up to the gates to be greeted by a lazy guard at the entrance. I made my way to the stand where he was and showed my ID card along with my papers. As soon as he read my ID card his eyes widened a fraction and looked up at me.

"Everyone thought you were dead. Are you really here," the lazy pineapple haired boy asked.

"As real as it can get," I said solemnly. He gave me back my papers and my ID card. He waved me through and stared at my back as I walked into the village.

I made my way through the bustling streets of Konoha and to the Hokage's Tower. I saw many people on my way there but I didn't recognize anyone from once before when I lived here. I didn't spend much time looking for people though, I just kept on moving towards Lady Tsunade's office to check in with her.

_Knock Knock Knock _

"Come in," a woman said from behind the door. I opened the door and reveled myself to Lady Tsunade. I had changed a lot from my old self. I now had long wavy pink hair that went down to mid back in choppy layers with a lot of volume. My emerald green eyes changed too, they were no longer a dull color anymore, they were a piercing emerald green. My body had grown in all the right places with the right curves. My skin was now an ivory like color with no flaws in any part of my body. My clothes had changed from the red dress with the Haruno clan symbol to a off the shoulder strap black dress that reached mid thigh. There was a dark red sash that was fastened to right under my breasts, and a mesh shirt underneath along with a really short pair of black shorts. My shoes now were sandal high heels, but the heels were only three inches high.

"I've returned, Lady Tsunade," I said to her. She looked up from her paper work and smiled at me. She got up and walked around her desk and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"I've have missed you so much, Sakura," she said to me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and gave a gentle squeezed.

"I've missed you a lot too," I said. She chuckled and let go of me.

"I hear you made yourself quite a name," she chuckled.

"Yes, I ran into some unlucky people when I was training and they didn't last long," I said. She chuckled and shook her head at me.

"Alright, go get some rest and I want you back here in two days. Feel free to do what you want but I want you here and remember that," she said. I nodded my head and left the office. I walked alone to my old home but never made it there.

As I walked I decided to eat at the ramen stand. I quietly sat down and waited for the young girl to take my order. I saw her within seconds and take my order. I sat in peace waiting for my ramen but that didn't last long when the boys next to me started to argue with each other.

"Hey Kiba I do to have a brain," the blonde boy yelled.

"Ah, no you don't because you would be smarter but you're not so you don't have a brain," the brunette boy said.

"I do too," the blonde yelled.

"Naruto and Kiba, stop your arguing this minute, you're going to give me a head ache and probably the poor lady over there too," a blonde girl said. All of them looked at me and did a double take.

"Wait a minute, Sakura, is that, is that you," Kiba asked. I looked up but didn't answer any of them.

"Sakura, it's okay to answer us," Naruto said. I looked at them or rather stared at them with cold eyes.

"I am Sakura. I have just returned from my training," I said as I started eating.

"How can you call being away for six years training," Naruto yelled. I stopped eating and put my chop sticks down.

"Answer me," he yelled. I sighed and stood up. I paid for my meal and walked away and out of the shop. Still following me, Naruto was yelling at me with Kiba and Ino in tow. Suddenly I stopped and in a flash I was in front of him, slamming him into a nearby tree.

"I left with permission to seek the strength I needed to save the ones I love. I couldn't save my parents or my little sister. I wanted to protect them but I only stood and watch my older brother kill them. I call six years away training," I yelled. I dropped him to the ground and started walking away. I felt two arms wrap around me and was stopped with surprise. Kiba was hugging me from behind with Akamaru standing behind. I never thought I would be able to feel the tingly feeling again like I did when he hugged me.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put last time that I don't own Naruto.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time but in October I was in the hospital due to a severely sprained wrist and it's been bothering me with school and what not. So again I apologize for not updating until now.

"Kiba," I gasped. I felt him smirk against my hair as he inhaled my scent.

"Yes, Blossom," he grinned. I really didn't want him to move but I needed to go home.

"I need you to get off of me. I have to get home," I said. He released me and stood straight up.

"You need me to walk you home," he asked in a gentleman-like mood. I shook my head and disappeared within a cloud of dust.

I chuckled a little when I stared out at my old house. The Haruno Compound. The Compound itself could be an empire outside of Konoha. The main house could easily fit over three hundred families, but that house was for the Head of the Clan, the Aruhua Ookami, and his or her heirs. There was another big house but not as big as the main house. This house housed the Okami and his or her heirs. They were the ones in second command to the Aruhua Ookami. My family was the Aruhua Ookami. Since my family was killed, the Okami took up being in command until I was of age to take over.

The gates opened up as I walked through with guards and wolves greeting me to my old home. Nothing much had changed from the last time I had been home. The gallant houses were still up and running and the little shops that were there were still up. Slowly through the tiny empire people saw me coming and bowed in respect.

"Sakura-sama, Sakura-sama, you are back for good," a little boy with brown haired came running out to greet me. I smiled and picked the little boy up.

"Yes, Mamoru, I am back for good. Now how much trouble have you been causing your mama and papa," I asked him.

"Too much trouble," his father said to me.

"But all he has been doing is asking constantly when you were to return for good," his mother smiled. I chuckled at the child.

"Well since you haven't been in too much trouble, I have some presents that I brought back from where I went," I said. He started to smile and laugh. Since I had been gone for the time I had been granted permission to come back to the Compound and visit my distant relatives, and each time I would bring something back for "my little brother".

I pulled out some scrolls that I had gotten from Suna along with some clothes and trinkets. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and took off with thousands of 'thank you's. I chuckled and shook my head as he ran off with his new presents.

"Tell him he has to share the candy with his sister," I chuckled then head to my home.

When I entered my home for the first time in six years it felt strange. Not a thing was out of place but it didn't feel like the home I grew up in for part of my childhood. It almost felt like I was stepping into a stranger's house and not my own, but never the less, it still had the huge paintings of me and my father. My mother was rarely shown in the paintings because she didn't like them. My little sister was never in any because she was too little. My brother simply wasn't even mention in the family because of what he had done. All paintings that contained him were burned and the ashes were buried.

"They left everything the way it was so you can home to something familiar," a woman behind me said.

"It still feels like I'm stepping into someone else's home and not mine, Tsunade," I said.

"Child, I know it may seem different but they tried to make it seem familiar to you. I know it may be hard but now you are the next Aruhua Ookami, Sakura. If you choose to take this title then the ceremony will be held in two days," she said. I looked at the painting of my father and me.

"My father was always hard on me when I made a simple mistake. He was always there to help me get stronger. He was someone I had always modeled. He was always such a good leader…. He told me that if I ever needed guidance, seek to my heart. I didn't know what he was talking about until now. My heart is telling me that I'm ready and my brain is telling me that I have the wisdom and strength to do this….I think my father wanted me to do not for himself but for myself and for others…..I've neglected my duties long enough…I'll take the title and be the next Aruhua Ookami, as should be," I said. She smiled at me and enveloped me into a motherly hug.

"You are a very wise and beautiful young woman, Sakura, never let anyone think different. I have faith in you. Everyone will now look up to you, like they should," she said. I gave out a shaky sigh and nodded my head.

"Thank you…for the reassurance, but, when I need help or need advice…..you'll be the first person I'll go to…for help," I said hesitantly. She knew that I always had a hard time asking for help.

"Don't worry. No matter what, I'll be by your side every step of the way until you don't need me anymore. I'm sure Naruto and Kakashi will always be there helping you too….don't worry so much, Sakura. You'll be a fine Aruhua Ookami. Now, I have to go. I will see you sometime tomorrow," she said then left quietly out the door. Her words were still repeating themselves and I still couldn't really grasp the subject. I was going to be the alpha wolf of this clan or as my clan refers to me as, the Aruhua Ookami.

Still pondering over what happened, I went up stairs to see my old room again. Up the stairs were two hallways. I went down the left and followed the hall until I reached the last door on the right. Carefully I opened the double doors up to the library. My room was hidden behind these walls, but there was a more simple way. I only remembered going this way the most though. The old room behind the bookcase didn't apply to me. I went up the stairs to the second open floor and followed the edge. I came up to another set of smaller double doors. I opened them to my bedroom. In the middle was a dark red and gray bed with a light gray canopy. The walls were an old frail gray paper color with dark grayish white furniture in the room. There was a huge bathroom with a walk in shower stall with a swimming-pool-like bathtub. The closet was huge and filled with dresses of all sorts and a single door in the back. But that opened up to my own personal weapons room in case there was an intruder, it was handy when Kakashi tried breaking in one time.

As I got familiar with my old room, I grabbed a night gown and went to the bathroom. I started the shower until it was steaming hot and undressed myself. I sighed in content when the hot water started to relax my sore muscles from my intense training. I lathered my hair up with cinnamon scented shampoo and massaged my scalp. I rinsed my hair out in repeated the process with the cinnamon scented conditioner. Once I was done, I grabbed my tan luffa and squeezed on vanilla scented body wash. I slowly washed and rinsed my body, as the hot water bet on my back.

I turned off the water and dried myself off. Something caught my eye in the mirror that made me stop. It was a scar from when my brother last attacked me. A long scar ran across my mid section. It caused me serious injury. He had even lessened my chance of having kids to about fifty percent. At that time I could only think that at least I still had a chance to have kids, even if he cut my chances in half.

I snapped out of my dazed and finished putting on my nightgown. I was more than ready for bed and my eyes more than complied with my mind. I was fast asleep with my eyes within an instant.

_I was standing out in the middle of an orchard. Sakura trees surrounded me. Kiba was standing next to me. He was smiling at me, holding my hand with the most loving touch. Akamaru was at his side looking up at his master. I was smiling at both of them. Kiba ducked his head down. I backed down away but didn't get far._

_ "Don't….don't go away. I promise …..I promise I'll take care of you…. I won't hurt you. I'll protect you with my life," he said. I relaxed a little and let our lips meet in a soft yet passionate kiss. I felt his tongue lightly swipe across my lips asking for an entrance. I slightly opened my lips allowing him to explore the cave. The kiss deepened, and I wrapped my arms around him, letting my hands run through his silky soft brown hair. I felt his arms roam around my body, going up my shirt, and gently massaging my breasts. I moaned with pleasure. He chuckled and broke the kiss off for air. Smoothly he slipped off his shirt and slipped mine off as well for better access. He gently set me on the ground and started planting kisses along my neck and down to the valley between my breasts. I moaned in pleasure as he slowly ravished my body. _

_ "Sakura, wake up….wake up Sakura," he said through his kisses. _

I bolted straight up and collided with another head. Sharp pin erupted from the spot. I rubbed my head and looked over to Naruto on the bed groaning in pain. He looked up and glared at me as I gave him look of death. If looks could kill he would have been dead a thousand times over.

"What the hell do you want, Uzumaki. I was sleeping," I said. I looked over at the clock to see that it was eight in the morning. I looked back at him to see him in a goofy grin.

"Two reasons. One, Lady Tsunade wants you and she said it was important. The second reason was to come apologize to you. I didn't realize how bad it was for you so I just kind of blew up not thinking straight….So I'm sorry, will you forgive me, Sakura," he said. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. I got up and hugged him.

"Naruto, I do forgive you but I apologize for not telling you my whole family story. I didn't want to talk about it because I was mad; no, mad doesn't even cover how I was feeling. I was also scared. I stayed awake for months thinking my brother would return and kill me. Some days I wished it was me and not my mother, my father, and my little sister dead. I've never been able to get pass that night," I confessed.

"Well how about you get changed and all prettied up and I'll walk with you to the Hokage's Tower, and when you're done we can go get some ramen, my treat," he said. I smiled and nodded my head. I got up and went straight into my closet. I put on a long-sleeve A-line white dress that was mid thigh and a sleeveless cool gray vest that openly flowed down the same length as the dress. I grabbed a pair of black tied up sandals and headed out with Naruto.

"Sakura, we've spotted your brother, outside of Konoha's borders," Lady Tsunade said. With those simple words my life changed.

"We are putting you under maximum security, just so we know Haruno Raiden does not touch you," she said. I looked at her in disbelief. She stopped shuffling her papers waiting for my ranting to start off.

"You know god damn well that I can take care of myself and kill him. I haven't spent six years in training for nothing, Tsunade. I spent those years learning how to fucking fight off Raiden and live," I yelled. She sighed and shook her head.

"At least have Kiba and some others look after you," she sighed.


End file.
